Connections
by colourful-dystopia
Summary: AU/AH. Caroline Forbes is the golden girl of New York. Klaus Mikaelson is the hot-shot lawyer who's new in town. After a drunken one night stand, they vow to stay away from each other. How long can they hide their feelings? Is that the only thing they're hiding from each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first multi-chapter fanfiction so please give me your feedback. You can be as rude or kind as you like as I really need constructive criticism. Hope you like the story!**

She hated early mornings. That's probably the only thing she hated. But her love for her best friend motivated her to get out of bed at 6 in the morning and head to a diner downtown to deal with a "crisis". Or rather, deal with one of Katherine's minor dramas. But nonetheless, she considered it one of her duties to stand by her best friend and support her through good decisions and bad. Lately, there had only been bad decisions. But as Katherine once told her, bad decisions always make good stories!

She took a cab all the way downtown from the Palace hotel, where she shared the penthouse suite along with her mother and her sister, Hailey who was two years older than her. Her other sister Nina was off backpacking across Europe with her current boyfriend. Caroline had a hard time remembering their names and didn't think it was important as it was a different name every week, just like the colour of her hair! Although she officially "lived" at the Palace, she spent most of her time at the Gilbert's town house, solely because Katherine had all the privacy she needed and more. Her twin sister Elena usually spent the night at her boyfriend Damon's place, and her younger brother Jeremy was out doing…well nobody really knew what he was doing. One thing everyone knew for sure, Jeremy Gilbert was one amazing artist!

"Hey Blondie! Wake up or pay extra for drooling all over my seats!" Those were the exact words that jolted Caroline out of her sleep and into brutal reality.

"Alright alright! How much do I owe you?" There was one more thing she hated: rude cab drivers. She paid the cabbie and stepped out and entered the diner. She looked around for a head of shiny, brown hair when suddenly she heard someone "psst" her. She turned around to see Katherine peeking at her from behind a newspaper. She sighed and slid into the booth, opposite Katherine. "Scoot a little to the left" Katherine commanded, "you're blocking my view"

"Kat, the newspaper is blocking you're view!" Caroline said, but scooted anyway. There was no arguing with Katherine. "Now will you tell me what the hell is going on? Are you in serious trouble or something? You don't even smell of cigarettes this morning!"

"Is he looking my way?" she asked, suddenly turning into a teenager. "I need rebound sex!"

"So that's you're crisis? You broke up with what's-his-face again?" Caroline said, sounding bored and browsing the menu, and reaching for Katherine's coffee. "What happened this time?"

"He's so clingy!" Katherine whined, finally putting the newspaper down on the table. "So I ended things. Again. And I swear I'm not taking him back this time. But that busboy over there," she pointed subtly with a well manicured finger, "that I'd like for breakfast. And I know just where to start." Caroline could see her features change already. Gone were the sneaky eyes. In its place was a gleam of victory and a smirk on her lips. "No!" she chided, "we have standards! We talked about standards remember? What if he has herpes? Or worse! What if he has children?!" she faked a gasp for dramatic effect.

"Then find someone for me!" she yelled, drawing the attention of all the early bird customers as she had suddenly leaned forward and grabbed Caroline's jacket by the collar.

"Kat. Take the dramatics down a notch. Now can we get out of here? I'm going to be late for work." She was already out of the booth, yanking Katherine with her.

"I don't know why you need to work! You're mom owns half of Manhattan as it is." She said, pulling out her pack of cigarettes as they stepped out of the diner.

"I like it. And…I'm going to be late. Larissa's going to lecture me again!" Caroline worked for Larissa Mitchell, one of the most wanted designers in New York. She was demanding and bitchy at times, but appreciated natural talent. When Caroline got the opportunity to create her own lie of clothes under Larissa's fashion house, she was ecstatic. And for Katherine, that was another opportunity to get drunk after work. "We'll meet in the evening for drinks. Do not hook up with anyone."

Katherine nodded and said "Alright!" just as Caroline flagged down a cab. "He better be worth it!" she called after her, receiving a backhanded wave as Caroline disappeared into the cab.

**So that about it for this chapter. I'll introduce Klaus in the next one, and the other characters as they come. Please leave your comments. They are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next installment of this story. I'm sorry, it isn't very long but I hope its alright. As I mentioned on tumblr, I will make it up to you in the next chapter. **

**brittanyjanee thank you so much for pointing that out to me. I've made an honest effort to use fewer exclamation marks in this chapter and I hope its alright.**

The city was bustling with cars and hoards of people by noon. All you could see was the sea of heads, each one at a different level, moving to an imaginary beat. One head in the crowd was attached to the strong shoulders of Klaus Mikaelson. He wove through the crowd of people, carefully avoiding those who were in a hurry.

He continued to peak into his cell phone as he walked, although he did seem eager to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"Yes, Elijah. I'll deal with that soon." He said, "But I have some personal work I need to attend to first. I do have friends in New York that I haven't met in years."

He nodded to himself as the person on the other end responded, walking toward one of the tall building.

"Elijah, I'm going to have to call you back." He said as he entered the building, "I'm about to meet mother. I'll give her your regards."

He cut the call without another word and put his phone in his pocket. The staff at the building new him well and greeted him as he passed them. Phil the doorman had already called the elevator down for him, while the receptionist was informing his mother of his arrival.

"Mr. Mikaelson your mother will meet you in her office." The receptionist said.

"Thank you, Mary."

He rode the elevator to the 8th floor and headed to his mother's office, walking in without as much as a knock on the door. His mother was on the phone as he entered and held up one finger, signaling him to give her a minute, and continued to yell at whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"I said I want the flowers delivered by 4! The banquet starts at 5, I have no use for them if they arrive late!" she yelled. "I ordered those weeks ago so I expect you to stop giving me silly excuses, clean up your mess and deliver my order on time."

Klaus had forgotten how scary his mother could be when it came to business and was glad that he wasn't associated with her business in any way. Event management wasn't his forte, anyway.

"Nik!" she exclaimed, finally putting the phone down and walking around her large desk to give him a hug. She kissed is cheeks and held him at arm's length and looked him up and down. "How've you been? I've missed you, you know. So has Kol. Have you met him yet?"

"Not yet. But he's been calling me every day." He explained. "Anyway, I decided to meet you first. Elijah sends his regards. "

"Elijah and his formalities!" she sighed and waved her hands about, moving towards one of the plush red couches on one end of the office. "How about we catch up over dinner? Liz Forbes is hosting another benefit tonight and we're invited. You remember Liz Forbes don't you? You met her the last time you were here. She's been married and divorced since then. That caused quite a scandal actually. This is her way of making her way up the social ladder again."

"Mother," Klaus said sounding absolutely bored, "you know I detest your social gatherings. Why don't you take Kol with you?"

"He hates them almost as much as you do. Your friend Stefan will be there." She had his attention at the mere mention of Stefan. "He is her step-son after all."

"Wait. Liz was married to Joe Salvatore?" he looked amused and surprised, "didn't expect that!"

"Yes, well they also got divorced a few months after the wedding. It was quite sad. Some people actually believed they would last." She seemed to find the whole episode quite funny.

"Darling I hope you reconsider. You can meet Kol and Rebekah at the benefit." Her attention suddenly diverted to her assistant who had just walked into the office, pushing the tea trolley in front of her which had an ornately decorated, antique teapot and teacups and saucers and also an array of biscuits and macaroons to choose from. He waited his mother to thank the poor girl and send her on her way before pouring some tea for himself and his mother.

"As I was saying," she continued, "Rebekah has been asking about you for weeks. And Kol, well, you know how Kol is. He gets bored easily and Rebekah won't let him mingle with her friends, for obvious reasons. He needs a friend Nik." Her eyes were pleading now. He knew he wouldn't be able to deny her.

"Fine, mother." He said with a sigh. "What time does it begin?"

"Get there by 8. Only the desperate ones are early." She replied, nonchalantly. "Dress well, please Niklaus. There will be a lot of important people there. And please, for the love of god, look happy! At least do it for the open bar."

"It seems I have a lot of work to do for a tiny benefit." He said. "I have to meet Stefan in an hour. I'll see you at the benefit mother."

He kissed his mother's cheek and walked out of the office, already dreading his first night back in the city.

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and where you want me take the story. I have a few ideas but I would love to hear your ideas as well. You can follow me on tumblr at .com **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is. I have to confess, I'm not particularly happy with this one but I hope it's okay. Please leave a review letting me know what you think of it. I would love to hear from you. Also, tell me what you where you would take this story of you were writing it. I'm open to all kinds of suggestions. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

"Rebekah, they all look the same!" he yelled out to his sister as a mousy looking man helped him into yet another suit jacket. "Rebekah!" he yelled again when there was no response from her. "I need you to pick one. I'm losing my patience."

His mother's Upper East Side townhouse was buzzing with activity on the evening of the Forbes' benefit. There were make-up artists, hairdressers, designers and their respective assistants all roaming about Esther Mikaelson's elegant three story town house with ease and confidence, almost as if they had been there several times before. Their housekeeper, Svetlana, was grumbling under her breath in Russian while cleaning up after them.

Esther had been living in the town house ever since she had separated from her husband three years ago. They had been married for over thirty years and he had done everything he could to keep her happy. He had even given her six beautiful children. She still remembered his pained expression when she had asked him for a divorce. I hurt her to think of the pain she had caused him. The most difficult part had been explaining it to their children. She was impressed with how well they had handled it. Rebekah and Kol had opted to move to New York with their mother while Elijah and Klaus decided to remain in London with their father. Their oldest brother, Finn, lived in Australia with his wife Sage and visited as often as he could. The youngest, Henrik, was at university in Switzerland. Although they all seemed so far apart geographically, they couldn't possibly be any closer in sentiments. They made it point to keep in touch with one another. "Family above all" was the Mikaelson motto and they had upheld that in good times and bad.

Another thing the Mikaelsons maintained was their public image. They never turned down an invitation to a social gathering. The women in the family (and Kol) seemed to enjoy it more than the men. They loved the luxurious process of getting oneself primped and pampered. Klaus, on the other hand, had a low tolerance for such things. He looked around his once spacious room, now crowded with several trolleys carrying suit jackets, trousers, shirts in every possible colour, shoes and boxes after boxes of ties that his mother and sister had picked out for him. All the jackets were black with slight patterns to distinguish one from the other. They all seemed to look the same to him.

At that moment, Rebekah stormed into the room, flinging the double doors open with a little too much force. She was clad in a fluffy robe, her hair in curlers and her make-up impeccable. She took in his appearance and seemed somewhat satisfied with the pale pink shirt he had chosen. She picked up a jacket with a light pinstripe pattern and helped him into it without s word. She left immediately after, without a second glance at her brother, passing Kol on her way out.

Klaus was slightly taken aback by her strange behavior. It was usually quite hard to get Rebekah to stop talking. He threw a questioning look at Kol, who was dressed and ready in a black suit.

"Don't bother about her, brother." He said as he sauntered towards the full length that had been placed in the centre of the room. He turned this way and that, admiring himself for the hundredth time that evening. "She has caught what I refer to as the Stefan Salvatore Syndrome." He said, with a dramatic hand wave."

"What are they fighting about this time?" Klaus asked while fixing his tie.

Kol sighed loudly. "Something about how one loves the other more than the other loves them. I honestly didn't that anyone could fight over that."

Rebekah and Stefan's complicated relationship was well known to everyone in their circle of friends and family. They would fight ever so often and Rebekah would call Klaus immediately and cry her heat out. A couple of days later, they would patch up and Rebekah would be a lovesick teenager again. He didn't know how he had handled all those conversations about her Stefan was the perfect guy for any girl and how she was so lucky to have him in her life. It was a little awkward for him to hear such things about his closest friend, but he would listen to her ranting nonetheless. Klaus found it hard to keep up with her mood swings, and as a precautionary measure he would never bring up Stefan's name in any of their conversations.

"Enough about Rebekah." Kol always loved being the centre of attention. That was one thing that hadn't changed as they grew older. "Tonight I am going to introduce you to the society's finest women. American girls are so much better, Nik." He said with a smirk as he patted Klaus' back. Klaus rolled his eyes. _Kol is never going to change_, he thought. "There is only one rule though." He said, looking deep into Klaus' eyes with an expression of fear mixed with seriousness, "Do not under any circumstance even think about flirting with one of Bekah's friends. She'll eat you alive." He feigned fear, his eyes going wide and his voice almost a whisper towards the end.

"Seems as if you are speaking from experience," Klaus said as he tried his best to control his laughter at the thought of Rebekah threatening Kol.

Before Kol could open his mouth to retaliate, the double doors were pushed apart as his mother entered his room. She wore a long bottle green dress that looked as if it were made especially for her. The most beautiful diamond necklace adorned her neck. She gasped when she saw them and came over to give them a hug. "Both of you look so handsome." She said and absent mindedly smoothened the non-existent creases on Kol's jacket. "The town car is waiting outside. We must get going. Kol, please behave yourself this time. Remember what happened at the last party the Forbes' invited us to?" she looked at him as she would a child.

"Mother, Caroline…" he began only to be cut off by his mother.

"I've heard the story, darling." She seemed to have heard enough of Kol's stories. Klaus smirked at their exchange. "I just don't want you to ruin my name in society. We must get going." She put her arms through Klaus' on one side and Kol's on the other and walked them out of the room.

"This is going to be quite spectacular, Nik. Don't pout." She seemed to observe a little too much. They three of them walked out of the town house and into the waiting town car, hoping that the party would indeed be spectacular.

* * *

**Please take a minute to review. **

**I've been writing drabbles lately and will post them on my tumblr. My username is colourful-dystopia. Drabble requests are welcome.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**- Anna **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for following and reviewing this story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far and I hope you like where it's going. A lot of you seemed to like the way I portrayed Katherine. I wanted her to be that one crazy best-friend that everyone needs in their life. I would want to give each character more depth and I will continue working on that.**

**I recently started a drabble series on my blog on tumble titled "A Dance of Swords". Please take a look at it and let me know what you think of it. If you have any other drabble requests send them in as well. My username is colourful-dystopia.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Remember to review. Your reviews keep me going, so if you want faster updates then leave reviews. I appreciate reviews of every kind: positive or negative. You can also leave me suggestions such as where you want this story to go, who should be paired with whom, plots, etc.**

**Suggested soundtrack for this chapter:**

**All Those Pretty Lights by Andrew Belle **

**A Little Death by The Neighbourhood**

**Glowing in the Dark by Cider Sky**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry about the long author's note.  
**

* * *

The benefit was in full swing by the time Caroline arrived with Katherine. It had taken her an hour to convince Katherine to come with her and then another half an hour for to decide on an appropriate dress and make herself presentable. Caroline had to admit that Katherine looked pretty hot in her red dress. The deep neckline accentuated her perfectly tanned cleavage. Her hair hung around her shoulders in shiny, luscious waves. Caroline had chosen a more modest dress. It was a dull gold which glittered slightly when the light fell on it.

Looking around the large ballroom she could see hundreds of impeccably dressed men and woman, their jewels shining bright under the many orange lights. The music added to the energy in the room, blending with the buzzing conversation.

"Who's Stefan's new friend?" Katherine broke through her reverie and drew her attention to the bar, pointing towards a blonde man who seemed to be laughing at something Stefan had said. His patted Stefan's back as his laughter subsided and Caroline swore she could hear the sound of his hand connecting with his back even though she was standing far away from them. "He's pretty hot."

"That's my brother!" Rebekah said walking towards them, clearly having heard Katherine, a glass of champagne in hand. "Hello, Katherine." She spat. It was common knowledge that Katherine and Rebekah couldn't stand each other. No one really knew why, and no one bothered to ask.

"Can two of you please try to get along for one evening?" Caroline had had enough of their squabbling. "This is an important evening for my mother. Do not cause a scene."

She picked up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and went in search of her mother, leaving Katherine and Rebekah to work things out by themselves.

Klaus was having a good time at the benefit and deep down, he was glad his mother had convinced him to attend. He hadn't realized how much he had missed Stefan. He had forgotten how broody Stefan could be every time he had a big fight with Rebekah.

His mother had taken him around and introduced him proudly to every one of her friends. Elizabeth Forbes was the perfect host. She mingled with every one of her guests and greeted Esther with a kiss on either cheek before turning to Klaus. He escaped to the bar soon after his conversation with Elizabeth as she had dragged Esther away to meet some people. Stefan had saved him a seat by the bar as he sipped his scotch, his eyes distant.

"What has my sister done to you?" Klaus said with a laugh as he took a seat next to Stefan. "I miss the fun Stefan!"

"Yeah that guy screwed up big time!" he said, emptying the tumbler or scotch. He signed the bartender for another drink and Klaus took the time to order a drink for himself too.

"What did she do this time?" he asked.

He had no time to answer the question as Kol had suddenly decided to join them. He put his arms around their shoulders and said "Nik I've got a treat for you."

Klaus sighed knowing Kol would be up to no good, as always. Stefan smirked slightly at his fate.

"Come on Nik! All these hot girls are waiting for you. Let's have some fun, brother." Klaus knew that Kol wouldn't stop until he got what he came for. Persistence and perseverance was a Mikaelson trait. "Take your pick." He said, gesturing to the vast ballroom full of beautiful men and women.

"How about the blonde girl over there?" Klaus asked, pointing to the girl standing in the far end of the room making polite conversation with a socialite. "The one in the gold dress."

"She's off limits." Both Kol and Stefan responded at the same time.

"Caroline Forbes," Kol drawled, reaching for the glass the bartender had just placed before him, "the golden girl of Manhattan."

"That's the girl mother mentioned. Whatever happened between the two of you?" Klaus feigned disinterest. He knew very well that this was the only way he would get any information from Kol.

"Nothing import." He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Kol embarrassed. The boy seemed to have no shame and yet here he was hiding his tail between his legs and looking for an exit sign.

"Kol here had the hugest crush on Caroline" Stefan said, trying really hard not to laugh. Kol looked like he could punch him. His eyes were pleading with him to stop. They widened suddenly. "There was this one time at my dad and Elizabeth's wedding reception…"

"Bekah's coming." Kol whispered at a fast pace, unceremoniously cutting Stefan off. Both boys looked taken aback and slightly scared much to Klaus' amusement.

"Bekah! You look great." Kol said only to be completely ignored by Rebekah. She drained her champagne glass and looked at Stefan, her eyes revealing how disoriented she was. "We need to talk." She pulled Stefan's hand and dragged him with her before he could say anything.

"Well Kol, it's been a fun night but I think I'm going to head home." Klaus said taking one last gulp of his scotch.

"No! Nik I'll make your night unforgettable. Just…give e ten minutes okay?" Kol was downright begging at this point. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." He pointed a finger at him to emphasize his point while walking away.

Klaus sighed. He decided to stay as he owed Kol as much. He had heard from his mother that it hadn't been easy for him in New York but she never once had told him what she meant by that and Klaus had never bothered to ask. He remembered the times when they were younger and Kol would share every painful detail of his life with his brother. It pained him to realize that they weren't as close as before. It hurt every time he found himself holding back a question he ached to ash Kol. He silently vowed to himself that he would change that during his stay in New York. Maybe Rebekah would help him.

He turned his attention towards Rebekah who was yelling at Stefan near the corridor that lead to the restrooms. Stefan seemed to be trying really hard to pull her away from the gathering crowd but she remained stubborn as ever. He watched as tears filled her eyes and slowly flowed down her cheeks. She saw the way she stared deep into Stefan's eyes and her lips moving almost as if she were yelling "Why?!" He felt like he ought to help her as she would certain regret her actions the next morning. He made to get out of his seat when a voice next to him spoke.

"Don't bother. If I know Rebekah, and I do, she will hate you for interfering. They need to talk."

It was the blonde girl in the gold dress he had been admiring earlier. She looked even better up close as she set with her long legs crossed on the high chairs and sipped her champagne. She looked straight ahead, almost as if the wall was the most interesting thing she had seen that night. He dress clung to her in all the right places. It accentuated her natural curves, revealing the slightest amount of cleavage. It made her skin seem as if it was shimmering under the lights, and her legs looked as I they went on forever.

He pried his eyes from her body and looked at her face. She was beautiful without a doubt. Her eyes were clear as a cloudless sky. Her blonde curls framing her face perfectly.

"I'm Klaus." He said after what seemed like hours, holding his hand out for her to shake.

She turned her head to face him, taking him in. She looked at his hand for a minute. His confidence didn't waver. She realized that he expected her to shake it.

"I'm Caroline." She took his hand in hers and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Caroline."

* * *

**If you know how to make posters, would you be so kind as to make one for this story? Let me know. ****Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review!**

**- Anna**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written! Thanks for all the reviews. Some of you said that you needed more Klaroline and that's exactly what I'm giving you in this chapter. I hope you guys like it! Remember to review for faster updates!**

**Suggested Soundtrack:**

**Wild by The Analog Affair **

**Lifelight by Paper Aeroplanes **

**Don't Ever Want to be Found by The Rubens **

**Never Be The Same by Red **

**Soundtrack courtesy unidentifiedmaniac on tumblr. Do check out her blog. It's amazing and helps me with my writing. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I'm Caroline." She took his hand in hers and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Caroline."

She smiled politely and turned to her drink. She seemed to be in a hurry to finish it. And then another and another until she couldn't spell her own name.

"How do you know Rebekah?" he asked, his curiosity spurring the conversation.

"We met in college. My friend Katherine got into a fight with her one night in a bar." She laughed to herself at the memory. "I had to pull them apart. We had a nice laugh about that later. Needless to say, Kat and Bekah can't stand each other even now."

"What exactly did they fight about?" Klaus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rebekah seemed to be living quite a wild life in New York and he was sure some of the stories could be used to blackmail her in the future. The blonde in front of him seemed to be inebriated enough to tell him all about his sister's escapades.

"Don't know." She shrugged her shoulders like a child. "Neither of them will talk about it but I swear" she slurred, turning to face him looking at him with wide eyes, "one of these days, I'll find out."

"Are you drunk, sweetheart?" he taunted. Truth was he thought she was adorable whilst drunk.

"Oh buddy, you don't want to see me drunk. Trust me!" she patted his shoulders and chuckled to herself. "That is not a pretty sight."

They sat in silence for a while. She swayed her head to the music while he searched for Rebekah in the crowd. He finally saw her dancing with Stefan. He could Stefan whispering something in her ear, probably words of comfort. She seemed happy and he was glad that she had someone like Stefan in her life.

"How do you know Rebekah anyway?" she asked as she reached over the counter for the bottle of champagne that the poor bartender had forgotten about. Klaus was about to tell her that they were related when he remembered Rebekah's rules. Her voice filled his brain, as did memories of a furious Rebekah. That was one side of her that he never wanted to see again.

"I'm Stefan's friend from college actually. He talks about her a lot." He said as calmly as he could, although that wasn't a complete lie. Stefan was his roommate in college. The Stefan in college had been very different from the Stefan he had turned into. Klaus barely recognized him anymore.

"Funny, he never mentioned you." Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, clearly doubting every word he said.

"Must have slipped his mind." He tried to brush it off. The blonde didn't seem like she would let it go so easily.

"Does he share everything with you?" he asked in hopes of changing the topic. It seemed to work as she looked away from him, her eyes refusing to meet his.

"We were pretty close," she seemed cheerless; "he used to be my step-brother. I still consider him my brother."

She looked truly sad at this point, like a broken child.

"What about Damon?" he asked. He hadn't run into him since he got back.

"We used to be good friends and then he started seeing Elena." She said her name with disgust. "She's Katherine's twin sister. That's Katherine over there, chatting up…whoever that is." she pointed to a tall, thin girl with in a sexy red dress who was indeed flirting with one of the guests. She kept twirling a strand of her long wavy brown hair between her fingers.

Caroline looked sad, to say the least. Klaus felt a little bad for ruining her high.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. I know that divorces can be hard. You can talk to me anytime you like."

She took her time to refill her flute with champagne, spilling some on the counter. He realized that she wouldn't stop drinking anytime soon. He didn't stop her. Instead he picked up an empty champagne flute from behind the counter and poured himself some champagne. A voice in his head told him that it was bad idea to mix his drinks. Scotch and champagne was always a bad combination.

"I'm used to it." She said, "My mom's been through three of them already. That's her over there." She pointed to the same woman he had been introduced to earlier in the evening. She had perfected her act of being the perfect hostess. He smile was wide and convincing, her hair perfectly styled and her long dress looked expensive and flattered her thin figure perfectly. "That's my sister next to her. Hailey." She pointed drunkenly at the brunette next to Elizabeth. Her smile wasn't as convincing as her mother's. "She hasn't taken it as well as the rest of us."

Caroline seemed pretty keen to talk and he spurred her on.

"Us?"

"My other sister, Nina. She's the oldest. She practically raised us." She refilled her glass yet again. The champagne seemed to be disappearing faster now. "Don't let my mother hear that. She would want to maintain her title as the perfect mother." She said sarcastically.

"Is she here?"

"No. She took off after the divorce. Said she needed to do things for herself. I understand that. Nina deserves to live the way she wants to. But I miss her sometimes. And I know Hailey does too." She spoke animatedly like she had known him for years and Klaus reveled in that feeling. "I think she's somewhere in Europe now with her new boyfriend."

He was a good listener. He certainly had practice. And he didn't for a second get bored of Caroline's drunken ranting. Instead, he found her quite interesting. He felt like he had barely grazed the surface and she had a lot more to say. Before he could ask her any more questions, she seemed to perk up.

"Let's not be sad drunks." She slurred with a big smile. "Do you want to get out of here? You seem like you're new in town. I could show you around? What do you say?"

He considered her offer for a minute and then nodded his head. He helped her off her chair, afraid that she might fall given her current state and the heels she was wearing. She led him out of the hotel and onto the streets. She took his hand and led him down the sidewalk. The streets were still buzzing with excitement.

She giggled as she dragged him along, stumbling slightly in her shoes. He kept a tight grip on her hand to ensure that she wouldn't fall over. There were goosebumps on her pale skin. That was when he remembered that they had forgotten to collect their coats on their way out. He reached out and held her in place, keeping her in place as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She giggled and looked into his eyes.

"Where are we going, sweetheart?" he hadn't realized how drunk he was. He had lost track of how much he had had to drink. The conversation had been so enthralling that the alcohol seemed to flow endlessly.

"How about your place?" she said seductively and moved closer to him. He smirked as he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

Neither of them knew who moved first, but almost instantly their lips were connected. He was kissing her hard and with as much passion as he could muster and she responded with just as much passion if not more. He pulled her even closer, crushing his body to his. She gasped and he thrust his tongue into her mouth, tasting ever inch of her. Her tongue fought for dominance but he wouldn't give in so easily.

They broke apart after what seemed like hours. Both of them were breathing heavily. Their eyes were locked to each other's, unable to look away.

"How about my place?" he asked with a smirk. She giggled and nodded.

He hailed a cab and they stumbled into it. He gave the driver the address of his apartment on the Lower East Side, all the while keeping his arms wrapped around Caroline. She kissed along his collar bone and up his neck, distracting him from the task at hand. He could feel her smiling against his skin. He growled when she nibbled on his skin at the base of his neck.

He paid the cab driver as quickly as he could and pulled Caroline out of the cab after him. He didn't realize how they made it to his apartment without ripping each other's clothes off. The moment they were inside his apartment, he had her pressed against a wall, his mouth attacking every inch of her skin. She gasped as he nibbled and sucked on the skin of her neck, sending waves of pleasure down her spine. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into his bedroom. She didn't get a chance to take in his huge apartment or the direction in which they were heading. His jacket lay forgotten somewhere near the front door. Their shoes like breadcrumbs showing the way to his bedroom. Before she knew what was going on he had laid her down on the bad. She moved backwards towards the headrest and he crawled over his, never breaking their kisses.

His hands moved all over her body, trying to memorize each and every curve with his hands. She unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers fumbling and struggling. He found the zipper of her dress and pulled it down, and pulling the dress over her head as fast as he could. She pulled his shirt off of his body and flung it in some random direction. She ran her hands down his chest as her nuzzled her neck, his hands caressing her long legs. She moved her hands down and grabbed his erection through his pants. He gasped at the contact. He knew he wouldn't be able to go slow as he had initially planned.

He pulled her down so that she was now lying on the bed, her head resting on one of the plush, goose feather pillows. He quickly took off his pants and boxers and she took in his naked form. He crawled over her, kissing her lips passionately as his hands reached around her to unclasp her bra. He dropped it the floor. His lips moved lower towards her heaving chest. He took one nipple into his mouth and she gasped loudly, arching her back into his mouth, her fingers entangling themselves in his soft curls. His other moved to her other breast, massaging it in a way that sent a wave of pleasure through her body. She moaned at the sensation.

"Get on with it," she panted, unable to keep it together any longer. He knew that she wouldn't be patient enough for foreplay. He moved lower, kissing down her stomach. Her hips bucked up to meet his but he held her down firmly. He hooked two fingers into her panties and pulled it down her long legs as slowly as he could. It joined the rest of their discarded clothes on the floor. She grabbed his arms and pulled him up the bed, her eyes full of lust. He rubbed his aching cock against her wet centre, his moans matching hers at the sensation.

"Wait," she said suddenly, "do you have a condom?"

He nodded and pulled out a tiny packet from his bedside table. He quickly ripped it open with his teeth and put it on. She waited patiently but he knew that she couldn't wait any longer.

He kissed her long and hard as he thrust inside her. She moaned into the kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pulled out of her and thrust into her again. Her head rolled back against the pillows, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the sensation of his hard, thick member inside her. Her leaned forward, nibbling her ear as his hips met hers again. "You like that?" he whispered seductively into her ear. She moaned every time he moved but that wasn't enough for him.

"Yes," she whispered. He ground his hips against hers, making her moans louder. "Oh god! Yes!" she moaned.

"Open your eyes, Caroline." He growled, "Look at me."

Her eyes shot open and locked on his. "Harder" she yelled, "Fuck me, harder."

He pounded into her fast and hard. Her voice reached new heights as did the waves of pleasure he was sending through her body. He could feel her muscles contracting around his cock, and he growled at how tight she was. He loved how she felt around him. He reached down between their sweaty bodies to tweak her bundle of nerves. "Come for me, Caroline." He all but growled into her ear. Her nails raked down his back as she felt her muscles contract around him. She felt him shudder inside her and let go. Both of them yelling incomprehensible words as their orgasms took over. She yelled out his name as she came around him. She could feel a sinful wetness running down her thighs and smiled at the wonderful sensation.

He rolled off of her, and reached for the thick blanket, covering their naked bodies as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He felt like he had so much to say to her but figured that it could wait till morning.

The sunlight streamed through the big windows and woke her from her deep slumber. Her muscles were perfectly sore and they refused to let her get out of bed. She opened her eyes and looked around. It took her a moment to realize where she was and how she got there. Suddenly she remembered the hot blonde guy from the night before. She rolled over only to find him staring at her.

"Morning." Klaus said. She looked beautiful in the morning, he thought.

"Morning" she replied.

Their early morning conversation was cut short by a loud noise outside his door. Caroline dived under the covers without a warning. The door burst open at that very moment to reveal a hungover, yet excited, Kol.

"Nik, get dressed. We're going out." He took in the room, noticing the various articles of clothing that was scattered around the room.

"Is there someone in there?" he smirked as he pointed at the bed. "Do you need me to get rid of her?"

"No, Kol, its fine." He tried to brush it off. "I can handle it."

"Nik let me help you." He moved towards the bed and pulled the covers back to expose Caroline's face. She smiled up at him meekly. "Morning, Kol."

"Caroline." His smirk disappeared from his face as his lips formed a thin line. His face contorted to one of a man desperately trying to control his anger. He couldn't bear to look at Nik. He stormed out of the room without another word.

Nik and Caroline stared at the ceiling for hours. She finally decided to break her silence. "Nik Mikaelson, huh?"

He looked at her in confusion. "You've heard of me?"

"You're siblings talk about you all the time."

"Why was Kol angry when he saw you?"

She remained silent for a while, unsure of what to tell him. "You should ask him."

She was out of his apartment as quickly as possible, without revealing any information. She even refused to give him her phone number. She just knew that she had screwed up big time and there was only one person in the world that could help her through it.

* * *

**There you go! Hope it was good. This is the first time I'm writing smut so please tell me what you think of it. If you noticed, I left Nina's boyfriend nameless. Any suggestions as to what his name should be? **

**Coming up next (something everyone has been waiting for patiently): What happened between Kol and Caroline?**

**I already have the next chapter written and ready, but I want to know what you guys think happened between Kol and Caroline. I'm really apprehensive about the next chapter because I don't want to let you down.**

**Please read my drabble series on tumblr titled "A Dance of Swords." I'll be updating that soon. You can find it on my blog at colourful-dystopia. **

**Sorry about the super long author's note! Remember to review!**

**xx**

**Anna**


End file.
